Movie Night
by swanshero
Summary: After Emma finds out Walsh is a flying monkey, Hook sticks around just to be with her. And Emma decides to show him a movie that will make him laugh.


_Walsh was a fucking flying monkey?_ Emma kept asking herself as she walked back to her apartment from the roof, where she found out that the man she loved for the past eight months was a fucking primate.

_Ew, I slept with him. I committed bestiality,_ Emma told herself and a shiver shot down her spin.

"Will you bloody wait?" Hook shouted from behind her.

Emma had hurried off after the roof encounter and left Hook chasing after her. Clearly, he wasn't about to leave her alone after figuring out her soon-to-be fiancé was a creature she believed to be just a creation from a book.

Emma huffed and stood in the hallway, not ten feet from her apartment door. Hook finally reached her and urged her to turn around by placing his hand on her upper arm. When Emma turned around, she expected Hook to make some snarky comment about how she could've married a fucking monkey. But instead, she noticed that Hook had a sincere look on his face.

"We aren't discussing this. At all," Emma told him and tried to turn back to walk to her apartment. But, Hook's hand tightened on her arm. Emma sighed and looked at him again. "What, no snide comment?

Hook dropped his hand from Emma's arm. "Not right now. But, I assure you, there will be plenty when we're back in Storybrooke."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Let's go back in my apartment. I feel like the neighbors don't wanna hear about this."

"As you wish."

Emma began walking back to her apartment, thinking about the last time Hook said that. That kiss. Jesus, she spent more time thinking about that kiss than anything. Obviously, she hadn't thought about it over the past year, but as soon as Hook gave her the potion and she remembered everything, that kiss has been the only thing Emma had been able to think about. But, it's not like she would ever tell that to Hook.

Emma led Hook back into her apartment, which was exactly how she had left it. That was only maybe twenty minutes ago. It was strange how much had changed in those twenty minutes: she denied Walsh's request to marry her, found out that he wasn't exactly who he said he was, and kind of pushed him off the roof after he transformed into _A FUCKING FLYING MONKEY_.

_God, I'm never gonna really believe that happened_, Emma thought.

Once Hook was inside, Emma quickly locked the door out of habit. Even with the apartment being gated, she never knew what to expect with New York City.

"Locking me in? I assure you, love, you could've just politely asked for me to stay the night," Hook teased Emma and that infamous smirk spread on his face.

_God, that smirk_.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the bottle of rum that Hook left resting on the dining table. She lifted it to her lips and chugged down at least half of what was remaining in the bottle, not even wincing when the rum began to burn her throat.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Hook asked as he rushed over to Emma and took the bottle from her.

Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Trying to repress the thought that I almost married a goddamn monkey."

Hook chuckled. "And I thought you were worried that I would make a snide remark."

Emma sighed and ran her hand through her long hair. "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"

Hook pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not at all, love."

Emma groaned and wandered around the dining table, heading into the kitchen. "Well, since I just chugged some rum, I better eat something before I get sick. Go sit on the couch."

Emma went through the cabinets in the kitchen and settled on a bag of popcorn that she stuck into the microwave resting by the fridge. She looked over toward the living area, where Hook has made himself at home on the sofa and resting his boots on the coffee table. She had half a mind to yell at him about his shoes since that table cost her more than she would like to admit, but Emma just continued to let him do what was comfortable for him. He probably had a long trip trying to find her and probably hadn't gotten any rest.

No one had ever done that for her. No one had risked life and limb trying to find Emma. As she looked at Hook resting on the couch, she felt her heart swell. She wanted to truly believe that he loved her and hell, she should believe it; he tried True Love's Kiss on her to make her remember, even though it didn't work. He truly believed she's the one for him, but Emma was still scared. The last two times she let herself love someone, it ended poorly. Neal left her in jail and Walsh was a goddamn ape. Emma wanted to let herself love him, but she was terrified to do that.

The microwave began to beep, telling Emma to snap out of her thoughts and fetch her popcorn. Once she grabbed the popcorn from the microwave, Emma headed over to Hook, who had seemed to sink into the couch. Once she turned the corner to sit beside Hook, she noticed that he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Comfortable?" Emma asked him and Hook lifted his head to look at her.

"Extraordinarily," Hook responded in a breathy tone.

_Wow, that was oddly sexual_, Emma thought to herself as she could feel her face burn.

"What is that heavenly smell?" Hook inquired as he looked at the bag that Emma was holding.

Emma offered him the bag. "Popcorn."

Hook leaned closer to the bag and sniffed at it, like it would bite him if he moved too fast. Hook raised an eyebrow at Emma and Emma urged him to try a piece, edging the bag closer to him. After Hook took a deep breath, he slowly slid his hand into the popcorn bag and grabbed a small piece. Hook sniffed at the popcorn again and slowly, but surely, stuck the piece of popcorn into his mouth. Emma raised her eyebrows while waiting for his response.

"Well?" Emma questioned him, holding the bag closer to her so she can eat the popcorn now.

"That's heavenly," Hook said while looking up at Emma, his eyes looking like he had just seen God.

Emma laughed loudly as she sat beside him on the couch. "Yes, it is."

"This realm has the best creations," Hook commented as he relaxed back into the couch.

"It sure does," Emma said as she snuck a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"So, what would you like to do to pass the time, Swan?" Hook asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Emma chuckled. "We could watch a movie. I have just the perfect movie for us to watch."

"What in God's name is a movie?" Hook asked as Emma removed herself from the couch and walked over to the shelf right beside the TV.

"Moving pictures that tell a story," Emma answered Hook. "The one that I'm thinking of watching is animated, which means that it's drawings that move."

"Do you watch a lot of these movies?" Hook asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Emma shrugged and popped in the DVD of the movie she thought Hook would most approve of. "I'm usually too busy to watch movies. But this one that we're about to watch is one of Henry's favorites. I think you'll like it too."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

_Oh my God, he's gonna freak out when he figures out what this movie is._

"I'm positive," Emma stated and tried to hide the widening smile that she couldn't hold back.

Hook tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you smiling like that, love?"

"You'll see in a minute," Emma replied with a giggle.

The DVD began playing the previews for whatever movies or DVDs and Emma quickly skipped through them. The title screen soon came onto the TV and Emma glanced back at Hook, who was now reading the title screen of the movie.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Hook said, deadpanned.

Emma nodded and nibbled on her lip. "Not at all."

On the title screen, the words _Peter Pan_ were large and clear. Emma quickly pressed play before Hook could escape her apartment and she settled beside him on the couch, putting the popcorn bag on her lap. Hook looked at her with the widest eyes she had ever seen on him.

_Wow, I forgot how blue his eyes were,_ Emma pondered.

"What?" Emma asked Hook, who was still staring at her.

"You are just as brash as I am," Hook told Emma and smirked at her.

Emma rolled her eyes to try to hide her attraction to Hook and turned to watch the movie. Hook soon afterwards began watching the movie and soon, he became enraptured in the moving pictures. Emma could tell that it was Hook's first time ever watching a movie and he is completely bewitched by it. He didn't even notice when Emma got up from the couch to make more popcorn since he seemed to inhale it all down when she wasn't looking.

After another hour, the movie ended and Hook finally snapped out of the daze he was put in while watching the movie. After Emma took the DVD out of the player and placed it back on the shelf, she looked back at Hook.

"So, how'd you like it?" Emma asked Hook as she stood by the TV.

"No wonder you mentioned a perm and a waxed mustache when I asked you about the movie," Hook responded and smiled widely, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"It's your signature look," Emma replied with a laugh. "There are actually a lot of movies based of off _Peter Pan_ and your look is always the same."

Hook laughed loudly. "At least I don't really dress like that."

Emma laughed again. "It really is."

A long silence followed. Emma didn't know what to do with that pirate sitting on her couch like this was his home. She nibbled her lip a bit and noticed that Hook got up from the couch, walking over to her. She hoped that he wouldn't attempt anything, even though she truly wanted him to. With everything that had happened just today, Emma wouldn't be able to handle it if he kissed her. She was already overwhelmed with finding out about Walsh being a chimp and she just couldn't fathom what she would do if Hook kissed her.

"Well, I should probably go then, love," Hook said to Emma and Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Emma nodded and looked into Hook's bright blue eyes. "I agree. Henry would be confused if he came home to see a man that he's never met before."

Hook nodded. "Exactly."

Emma took another deep breath. "We leave first thing in the morning."

Hook nodded again. "Aye."

Emma led Hook toward the front door and said goodbye to him again. Hook replied with a wide smile, the same smile that she realized that she had missed during the year that she couldn't even remember him.

"Oh, before I leave," Hook began to say as Emma reached for the doorknob, "who the hell is Tiger Lily?"

Emma threw her head back and laughed loudly. "I was waiting for you to ask. But since you clearly don't know, I guess she was just made up."

Hook laughs. "You should do that more often."

"What?" Emma asked and she felt that she knew what he was going to say.

"Laugh. It's quite a delightful sound, Swan," Hook responded with a weaker smile and his eyes swimming with the memories of Neverland.

Emma nibbled on her lip and didn't know how to reply. Without a response, Hook opened the door and bid Emma goodnight. Emma locked the door once Hook closed it and leaned against it, shutting her eyes to try to figure out what the hell she was going to do.


End file.
